It Was For The Drums But Now It's For Your Heart
by X-TremePower of the Shadow
Summary: Amy Rose longing to buy this drum sticks that she's been dreaming as a little girl. However not happy things always happy. Young, with a little girl and living in a shitty apartment. She found someone who cares and is willing to help her. But he also knows she's after the drum sticks. After a great relationship, someone is trying to tear them about. And that means framing Amy Rose.


**Okay this is my second story. **

Well this was something. It was early in the morning as I was walking around the city of Station Square. There was a music store that I always went in to see.

And there it was. The famous drum sticks in a glass case. They were the most expensive ones a person could ever want. They were black bejeweled with red flames at the bottom. In white signature was an Elvis signature, he may not play drums, but at least he signed it.

I continued to stare, at it. But one of those shop keepers shooed me off.

I grabbed my bag, and ran to catch the bus. Luckily one of them was nice enough to wait for me. I smiled and paid my way in.

**5pm **

That was time, when I got to my apartment. I waved goodbye to the bus driver, and I took out my keys. Opening the door, I was roughly pinned against the wall.

I growl noise was heard. I opened my eyes, and saw a green hedgehog looking straight at me with his ice blue eyes.

I let out a tiny squeal, before finding my voice. "W-what are you d-doing in my apartment?"

He smirked, and wrapped one of his slimy hands around my neck. "Don't you remember babe? You gave me the key in case I needed to come in."

"No I didn't."

His grip around my neck tightened, making it harder for me to breath. "Oh, did I say you? I meant, you mother gave a spare key to the house."

"….Why would she give you the key?"

He smirked. "Hmm why, maybe because she wants me to take care of you my girlfriend? And because she wants me to take care of the baby girl we have."

"She's not your baby?"

He smacked me hard in the face. "I disagree. I fucked you and got you knocked up. So I believe this little bitch belongs to me."

"Don't call her a bitch!" I shouted to him.

Again he smacked me hard against the face.

"I think I can call her whatever I want." He said.

He once again smacked me, and gave me a gross kiss. He started pushing his tongue down my throat, and started playing with my top.

I glared and pushed his hands away from me, including his lips. He growled and was about to do something worse, but his phone started to ring.

He pulled it out of his ripped jeans, and looked. "You're so lucky I have to go."

He gave me kisses on my neck, before pulling away smirking. He winked and walked near the door. "See you tomorrow afternoon Ames."

I glared with disgust written all over my face. As soon as the door shut, I walked towards my little girl's room.

'Addalyn name was written on the broken door, with smile faces and puppy dog faces. I slowly opened the door, only to hug on my leg.

There was my baby girl, shaking like a little Chihuahua. She was 4 years old. She had her dad's blue eyes, and my fur color. She had my three bangs, except they had green tips at the end, along with green tips at the end of her shoulder length quills.

I picked her up, and wiped her eyes.

"Why does that daddy do that to you?" Her quiet voice was heard throughout the room.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about that sweetie. He's just having a bad time. But I guarantee things are going to get better for me and you." She smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

I carried Addalyn to her closet, and changed her into her little blue pajamas with little purple monkeys. I laid her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Are you going to leave mommy?"

I frowned and nodded. She seemed so small to stay in this hell trap. Luckily I had a friend who lived a floor under us to make sure nothing bad happened.

"I'll be back around 2 hours. When you wake up I'll be here I promise."

I quietly shut the door to her room, and grabbed my jacket. I wandered out of the apartment and locked to door. The bus stop was probably closed so I decided I wouldn't try to ask for a ride.

The cold air started brushing against my arms and legs. I wish I had warmer stuff. But I'm poor okay. We didn't have fancy shit, which some people had.

My shoes crunched against the fallen leaves on the sidewalk. About 3 blocks I made it to the music store I was at earlier today.

I smiled when I saw the open sign. But it was gonna close in like any second. I opened the door, and the bell thingy was heard. I tied my jacket around my waist and went to um _borrow_ the drum sticks.

My eyes widen as I looked closer to the sticks. I got so close to lifting the glass to get a better look, but. I was roughly pushed away from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voiced asked

I looked up from the floor. It was another green hedgehog. But a darker color, maybe like a forest green. He had dark brown eyes that looked black.

He had two piercings on his left ear, his hair was springy, spiky in a bunch of places, but that's what makes it cute.

He was in blue jeans, and a black collared long sleeved button up shirt.

"I asked you a question. What the fuck were you doing?"

He took a step closer to me.

"I-I was just trying to take a closer look at t-the drum sticks."

His glare grew. "Yeah, right. Everyone says that. I know you were trying to steal it."

I shook my head. "You don't understand-"

"I understand that you were stealing it." He hopped over the counter and grabbed his phone. He only typed in 3 numbers, probably the police.

No I couldn't get arrested. I rushed over the counter and slammed the phone down. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't call the cops. I'm poor and I have a daughter at home who needs me." I pleaded.

**Green guy's Pov**

I looked at the girl before me. She was actually kinda cute. Okay maybe more than cute. How about smoking hot?

She reached to my neck in height. She had long quills to her mid-back, and her big pleading dark jade eyes.

I sighed, and set unplugged the phone and sighed. Looking back into her sad eyes, she seemed so desperate.

"Alright. I'll let you go. Just get out of here."

The girl pulled her coat over her tank top, and walked out the door.

_Why would a girl want to have drum sticks anyway? _I thought in my head.

I grabbed my coat, and locked the store. As I walked towards my car, I see the same girl who tried to steal the thing sitting on the bus stop bench.

_Go and talk to her._

_Why? She why would I want to talk to her_

_One she's poor and has a daughter._

_So_

_And two you said so yourself she was hot _

_Yeah that was my opinion_

_And this is my opinion. _

_Carry your green ass up to her and talk before she leaves._

_Okay fine._

I jogged over to the small figure and held out my hand toward her.

"How about I give you a lift home?"

She looked at me with shock.

"If it's okay with you, I rather take the bus.

_Okay works for me. _Manic thought in his head.

But his conscience didn't agree, and gave him a long lecture.

"No, no, I insist that I give you a ride home."

She smiled. "Okay if you want to take me."

I took her hand, and led her to my car. A dark green Lexus, parked in a random spot.

She stopped and blinked.

I held the door opened and looked at her.

"What you seen better?"

She shook her head, still with the puzzled look. "No it's not that. It's just I've never grew up or seen a car like this before."

"Well maybe I'll take you to see my whole collection of cars."

She smiled when she got in the passenger seat. I shut the door, and jogged over to the other side. I opened the door, and slid my way in the car.

Starting it up, I drove away from the place.

**Amy's Pov**

"By the way I never caught your name." I heard him say.

I mentally face palmed myself. Of course I should tell him my name.

"Oh. My name is Amy Rose."

"Cute name," He complimented, "mine's Manic."

"You're brothers with Sonic?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother."

"Yeah that's cool; he's one of my best friends." I said.

He smiled and I smiled back. It wasn't a fake one that he gave me.

**9pm**

"And just right here, at this last corner where the mailbox is." I gave him the last instruction.

As soon as he parked, I took of my seat belt and went up the stairs. I hadn't notice he was right behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I take you to your house, and you didn't even thank me, let alone invite me in." He smirked.

"Well thank you and would you like to come in?"

"No."

I gave him a blank stare. "What? It's late, you need some sleep. I'm guessing you're going back to the music store again."

I nodded and thanked him again before laying in my bed.

I smiled at the ceiling. I guess going to the music store is my favorite place.

I turned on my side, then my back and closed my eyes. Not long before I went to bed, I had work early in the morning.

**X**

**Yes this is my second story no flames.**


End file.
